First Time
by Chaotica Keehl
Summary: When they planned to give themselves to each other, neither Matt nor Mello realized just how awkward losing their virginity would really be. YAOI PWP


Title: First Time

Genre: Romance/humor

Rating: M ( MA?)

Pairing: MattxMello

Warnings: Slight language, yaoi, and explicit lemon

Disclaimer: Be thankful that I don't own Death Note

"Mello, where are you taking me?" I called lazily as I was dragged down the long and oddly empty hallway by my stripped shirt sleeve. Usually there were other orphans running rampant with their airplanes and soccer balls, but there was no one in sight. Oh, that's right there was a field trip to the local museum today, but you and I weren't allowed to come because of last week's prank on Linda.

I pulled my orange goggles over my eyes as we passed under a particularly bright light in the long and intricate corridor of Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children. You were hauling me so fast around turns and through doorways that I stumbled over my sock clad feet many a time.

"Remember what we were talking about last week?" You, my blonde boyfriend of six months to the day, sighed, obviously annoyed at my memory lapse. The thought of that conversation still brought a crimson blush to my face at an alarming pace.

"_Matt, what do you wanna do to celebrate our anniversary?" You said over top of your History textbook while running a hand through your ocher locks. I looked over at your body perched on your twin bed for the second I could spare in my game. The way the light from the table lamp ghosted over your face made your once harsh eyes and hardened mouth look round and beautiful (not that you weren't before, just a different kind)._

"_Eh, I don't know. Let's get naked," I joked even though I was barely paying attention. Most of my thoughts right now consisted of capturing all of the tears so I could return them to the spirit of light on Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I swung my remote left and then right before I jumped and attacked them from above with my senses trained on them in my new wolf body. Heh, those bugs never saw me coming never saw me coming…_

"_That's a good idea!" You all but shouted and I knew this was going to end badly._

So I suppose that is what this is about. Did you even plan this out? I really don't want to lose my virginity on the floor of the playroom. We didn't even decide who was going to be on top, for God's sake! Neither of us knows what to do other than the mechanics! Well, there was that erotic videos I got offline after I hacked into Roger's computer a few weeks ago (What, I was curious?). Just do what they did!

After a few minutes of fruitless wandering, you, my soon-to-be lover, stopped at what seemed to be an abandoned storage closet. The sign that was crookedly placed on the old, hard wood door read Janitor's, but we haven't had one of those in years. It was expected that we "horrid children learn to clean up after ourselves" as quoted from our last janitor who quit after you and I flushed some of the biology frogs down the toilet so they could return to the ocean (Yes, we were six and we thought that frogs came from the ocean; so sue us). I inwardly groaned at the lack of romance just waiting inside. I doubt I could think of a worse place to give myself to you; there must be all types of cobwebs and dead bugs in there! You opened the door and pushed me inside a little too hard and I fell. I was bracing myself for the hardwood, creaky floor but met a large bed of pillows instead. Huh?

"I kinda fixed it up special for us," you said shyly to the floor with a heavy blush coating your once pale, angelic features and your toes touching each other in an awkward stance. I don't think I've ever seen you this calm or sweet. You even put candles in here? Hot. I reached up and grabbed your hand and yanked you down to the floor with me; your body just conveniently landed on top of me; molding perfectly with my torso. I pulled your angular face down for what was supposed to be a passionate kiss but ended up being a scraping of teeth, wincing eyes, and bleeding lips. Not like I had planned at all!

We parted for air and I tried again. I placed gentle, chaste kisses on your forehead that was matted with sweat (already?) and followed a trail down to the bridge of your nose. Your eyes fluttered close as I nipped at the tip and traced the outline of your lips with my own before edging mine to touch yours softly. Once our kiss slowed down into a gentle one, I reached up with my foot and nudged the thumb lock until I heard the 'click' (which took a few minutes and major skill!). We pulled away when we realized that we forgot how to breathe for a moment. Our gasps for air were anything but sexy but you still looked gorgeous; well, what little I could see of you did.

"Lights o-on or off?" You stutter and I think about it. Isn't it normal to have the lights off? But I want this memory engraved into my mind forever; I want to be able to see the emotions flicker across your face as we make passionate love. Wow, I feel like a cheap romance novel in the back of a bookstore now. "On," I finally decide and watch your muscles stretch and tense as you reaches up to pull the cord through your tight fitting, long sleeved shirt. Once the light flickers on and illuminates the once dark closet in a less than wonderful light, you lean back down and place a gentle kiss to each of my eye lids.

Your long fingers ghosted down without my knowledge (in my defense, this sweater is thick and his hands are like little ninjas…) and you reached for the hem of my stripped shirt causing my breath to hitch in my throat. You pulled it up and past my outstretched arms for it only to be stuck over my head; but only for a few seconds. I don't really know where it was tossed after if destroyed my perfectly untamed hair. Nothing matters anymore other than us.

I felt that familiar warming in my trousers when I thought about what was going to happen and I didn't even try to stop it this time. Usually I would think about Roger in a swimsuit to calm my thoughts so you wouldn't see, but there was really no need now. That was going to come in handy in a little bit. I grabbed your shoulders and rolled us so that I was on top and straddling your waist while I ignored your angry expression and complaints. The heat from your own twitching arousal did nothing to squelch my excitement. I hurriedly bent down to bring your black long sleeved shirt past your halo of meticulously placed golden hair. Once your ivory torso was exposed and lying in front of me; helpless; I let out an uncontrolled growl of approval.

Now what did they do in the video? Oh no, I can't remember anything! Oh no oh no oh no! Think, Jeevas, think! Well, there was a lot of licking and biting so maybe I should start off with that. I bent my head down and traced your protruding collarbone and around your pectorals until I circled a deliciously pink nipple. Your mewl made it seem like I was doing the right thing and I couldn't contain my grin as I nipped you bud. Your body tensed up and I quickly received a sharp slap to the back of my head.

"That hurt! Erogenous Zone, retard!" Quite the mood kill. I licked your offended area in apology and your slight 'purr' told me that I was forgiven. I scan down your chest and feel a small pang of jealousy at your perfectly sculpted muscles and light dusting of hair. You were so grown up sometimes, even at the age of 14, and I always feel like a child next to you even though there's only a year's difference. My tongue followed the lines your barely-there muscles made, watching your muscles tense and then relax as I hit certain spots, and you tasted of salt. I kissed the spot right under your navel and felt your stomach tense under my orifice.

"Mhm…," was the only sound you made as I played my fingers through the fair, curled hair right under your belly button. You're so cute.

My slender, gaming fingers wiggled their way under your tight waist band and started to stroke the base of your desire making your entire body practically convulse. "Nrngh!" You groaned through clenched teeth as you tried your best to keep quiet. Oh no, this will not do. I removed my hand and hid my growing smile as you growled and bucked your hips up at me. I toyed with the brass button on your black denim pants for a bit, much to your dismay, before popping it out of its hole and lowering your zipper which, may I say, was obnoxiously loud in the silent room.

I snaked my left hand around the back of your skin tight pants and hooked a lanky index finger into you most rear belt loop and pulled down with both hands. When I got your pants past your round bottom (how can you even fit in those?) and down to your knees, you helped out a lot by alternating kicking each leg until they were pooled around your ankles. I pulled them off of you along with your dirty white socks while teasing a kiss to your ankles.

As I looked down at you in all of your panting, brief wearing, pink tinged skin glory, I felt my own nearly forgotten arousal jump to attention once more as it strained against the confines of my boxers and tight (though not nearly as tight as yours. Seriously, how can you even produce semen anymore with them like that?) denim jeans.

I lean down so that we're flush against each other and our skin seems to melt together as one entity. Our hearts seemed to beat at the same erratic pace and our hips buck towards each other's in search of more delicious friction that we both craved. "How sh-should we do this?" I rasped out after a particularly hard thrust brought about a desire- no, a _need_- in me, stronger than one I've ever felt before. I honestly didn't care who was dominant or not any longer. As long as I could be as close to you as humanly possible, I would deal with the pain.

"Fuck me, Ma-Matty," you gasped out as you thrust your pelvis upwards and out aching members rubbed together with only our thin undergarments in the way. I supported myself on my right elbow and knees as my left came down and hooked into your plain white boxers. They were a stark contrast to the black you usually adorned you body with fully and the color looked amazing with your lightly tanned skin. I rid you of the bothersome material so I could take you body in fully in the pale glow of the swinging light above us. You're…. you look too breathtakingly beautiful to describe in words with your weeping arousal standing at attention and your dark blush that was rapidly spreading as you fidgeted under my watchful eye.

I meet your deep cerulean eyes asking for permission silently which you answered with an enthusiastic nod. I gulp loudly in fear that I'll hurt you but slide three fingers into my mouth anyways. If you told me to stop, then I would; no matter what, even if it physically hurt. Once I was satisfied that the appendages were slicked enough, I slid one over your small entrance making your eyes pop out in shock because no one has ever touched you so intimately before. Being raised without a family at an orphanage usually cuts down on the amount of affection you're used to and sometimes it's a foreign feeling.

I slowly slipped my first finger into your puckered, pink entrance and swung your legs so that they were hooked over my shoulders. I circled my finger around your walls as they tried to reject the unfamiliar object by squeezing together almost painfully. I angled my free arm so it could hold my weight and move so that I could pet your hair soothingly. I ran my fingers through the flaxen strands and felt you loosen up almost immediately.

I removed my index so I could slide in a second more easily but felt a pang in my chest as I observed your face contort. Your eyes pinched shut, your nostrils flared a bit, and your mouth formed a grimace as I whispered fevered apologies in your ear. I felt awful for hurting you like this, but I kept repeating in my head that if I didn't, you would be in much more pain later on; that is was for the best.

Maybe I could at least distract you from the pain?

I shimmied down your body with my index and middle digits still buried deep inside of you so that I was head to head with you throbbing manhood. I removed the appendages from your entrance and swirled my tongue around them again since neither of us thought to steal lube from anywhere. Once again satisfied with their wetness, I let my lips close around your tip delighting in your soft mewls of pleasure. I flicked my tongue out to twirl around your shaft as I inserted the final finger and tried to pull them apart. I tried to angle them a bit to the left; feeling for the spot that would have you screaming my name. I felt around blindly until I curled down a bit more and felt your hands shoot out and burry themselves in my disheveled crimson locks.

"Do…do that a..again!" You panted in a pleading voice as I continued to thrust my fingers along with the timing of my bobbing head. It only took four more hits to send you over the edge of ecstasy screaming my name with abandon. "Matt!" But… It didn't feel right. We were sharing ourselves, so shouldn't we be able to know each other's real names?

"Call me… Mail," I hesitated before telling him my birth name. I knew he would never hurt me, but we were taught that our names were our greatest weakness and that everything from our lives before Wammy's needs to be forgotten; I can't even remember my parent's names anymore.

"Mail..." You whispered to yourself with a smile almost contemplatively as you came down from your ultimate high. I waited for you to return the gesture and tell me your true name and not the pseudonym assigned to us at the time our families fell apart and you countered with a shaky "Mihael" and my heart surged. I was overjoyed that the once silent and antisocial boy trusted me enough to reveal his best kept secret.

I reached down and traced small intricate circles along your feminine hips while memorizing your face. The look of absolute bliss would forever be engraved in my memory. Your eyebrows turned up and you bit your bottom lip at the feeling of my hand cupping your flaccid member; kneading you into arousal. I felt proud that it only took a bit before your excitement was very prominent.

I did this to you.

"Are you r…ready?" I asked while running a hand lazily through your golden halo that seemed softer than any man I had ever met, homosexual or otherwise (not that I went around petting random guy's heads, I just don't think any boy at our age really cared about his hair quite as much as you do. Remember when you literally screamed at me for breaking your hairdryer?).

"Uh huh," you shook your head affirmative as you grasped both of my shoulders to hold yourself against my body. I clumsily kicked off my "Player" boxers and tossed them wherever the rest of our clothes landed. I sighed as I felt your familiar body heat and started to push myself inside of you.

Wait… Where's the hole? Great, I am such a mood kill; I missed.

I angle my body awkwardly so that I could see exactly what I was doing, when I was doing it. I pushed the tip of myself inside and could finally return to my position of staring into your eyes (corny, yes, but you can shut up).

I pushed in so I was halfway buried inside your heat and I had to resist the _strong_ urge to slam you into the mismatched pillows that were probably stolen out of the beds of various orphans (how where we going to explain this when they needed to be returned? 'Oh yes, I just took your pillows and then they magically got covered in cum'?).

That was the first time I've ever seen you cry; not even when you first came here after your parent's death. I had to remind myself to keep calm and that this was going to be better for you in a little while as I bent down and kissed away your tears. I knew it would never get better for either of us unless I pushed all the way in. And they say the best way to remove a band-aid is quickly so maybe the same rule applies here? Well, I'm gonna find out in a second.

I try to be as gentle as I can when I enter you fully, but it can't be helped any longer. The few seconds that I pause, waiting for you to adjust tick by slowly and torturously. Oh God, I really just want to take you hard and fast right now! But then you'd hate me, wouldn't you?

"Mo…move idiot!" Ah, back to your old self now, I see? Not that I'd refuse that offer though. I push my hips backwards so that I'm nearly al the way out of you before pushing back in, harder than before. I repeated this a few more times; in out…in out; before I hit that spot again.

"Mail… Mail!" I honestly didn't know if I could last much longer with you calling my name like that. Your velvet voice was sending me over the edge quickly so I reached down and started pumping your forgotten member in time with each of my erratic thrusts. "Oh, M-Mail!" You screamed so loud that I almost feared that we would be discovered. Almost.

Right now I was a little too busy to really think about anything other than the tension growing in the pit of my stomach much less the consequences if we were discovered. I felt your walls tighten around my length and cling to me as you called out my birth name one last time before you spilled your seed on both of our chests and part of your face.

After a few more thrusts, I succumb to my climax as well, groaning a weak "Mihael" or three. It was amazing, as if all of my surroundings melted away other than you. My vision turned white and I could feel you breathing heavily below me.

I rolled off a bit so that my back was against the wall and my arms and head draped over your rising and falling torso. "I love you," I purr out at the feeling of your slender fingers combing their way through my mussed hair (post-sex "I love you"? Wow I think we've checked off every 'first time' cliché in the book).

"… I know," you hesitantly whispered to the ceiling. From anyone else, that would have hurt me badly but I know you love me. You had the least experience with affection that anyone in Wammy's house (excluding Near and Eli) and I don't hold that against you. You'll be able to tell me when you're ready.

Because I truly do love you.

…..

Chaotica: Wow, that was an awful ending. That was my first fic/lemon/yaoi, so be kind? Though I have a strong feeling that this is going to be reported. Review please? I think I'd die of sheer happiness if at least one person reviews. Tell me how I did? Sorry if it seemed too silly; if I don't make it like this then I go into 'emo' mode and kill characters off. Okay, I'm through bothering you :)


End file.
